


'til our clothes are on the floor

by alittlebitlove



Series: The X Factor Judges [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Goodbye, Humor, M/M, Pining, Ridiculous, and harry's like a bad bad judge, au x factor, bc louis is like simon cowell, ha ha ha yeah, i feel sorry for all those contestants, i guess, i lost my sanity, i'd feel like a cockblock or smth, like age difference of 12 years, like huge amounts of fluff and pining you die, or i'm at least trying to be humourous and witty, there's nothing remotely serious in this, these two are awful, till not end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlove/pseuds/alittlebitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is a 32 year old music producer that is the head of The X Factor (and the sassiest judge that TXF has ever seen) and Harry's a 20 year old popstar invited to judge The X Factor even though he's too sweet and nice to actually do the job properly.</p><p>They just do a lot of pining and whining. Or, well, Harry does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til our clothes are on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like months (no wait, I did but that was so short it's unimportant). So whilst trying to write an original fiction for my Camp NaNoWriMo project, I've lost it and decided that it's a good idea to finish this (because I started it a while back). And, like, I'm half obsessed with Louis being significantly older than Harry without being his Daddy and stuff (not judging, it's just not for me), so this needed to happen one day. And that day is here!! 
> 
> Let's be fucking honest here, if these two were to actually judge TXF, they'd probably fuck on the desk in front of everyone or something. And Harry would be horrible at being sharp and harsh and stuff, while Louis is made for the job. So yeah, this is probably the most ridiculous judges' panel you've ever seen.
> 
> Sorry there's no sex. And that this is not like properly edited. I still hope you enjoy it and all. Also, title is from "On the Floor" by The Vamps because I can't stop listening to their album and the title fits perfectly, okay? It's just ridiculous, as always, so yep. Enjoy, kids!!! :DDD xxxxxxxx.

It’s just that, Harry’s really terrible at being anything but nice – or saying no for that matter – and why he has agreed to be the judge of Season 11 on The X Factor is beyond him. Okay yeah, Louis Tomlinson is like really, really hot and his remarks make Harry giggle and snort and all those other gross stuff. But even Harry’s not that weak. He tries to tell himself that, at least. He doesn’t know why he was invited in the first place. Everyone knows he can’t say a bad thing even if you threat to kill him with a gun in your hand. (The meanest thing he’d said was that Liam looks like a prince when greeting the fans. Does that even count?). Harry thinks that maybe they’ve only invited him to embarrass him or put him in the uncomfortable situations just so they’d had someone to laugh at. Still, he can’t say no so of course he has agreed. The fact that it’s Louis Tomlinson asking him himself makes it even harder so. Harry’s well screwed.

He’s met Louis Tomlinson for the first time when he was still sixteen and hoping that his first single will make it big. Louis was twenty-eight at the time and had told him not to worry, that curls always get the girls. And Harry had blushed and stammered a completely embarrassed ‘Thanks’ and ‘You’re great’ which really? Harry still looks back at that day and wishes he could erase it and rewrite it all over again. They’ve met a couple of times after that but it was all brief and simple ‘hello’s’ more than anything else. Harry’s thankful for that because he’d probably make a fool of himself even more than he did the first time.

He’s afraid what he’ll do now. He just hopes that he won’t squeak and say something utterly stupid like ‘I think you’re really hot can we fuck?’. Especially when he’s still not even a full adult and Louis like probably thinks that he’s still a baby or something as equally embarrassing. So that won’t happen in near future – much to Harry’s disappointment.

 

He meets Rihanna and Justin Timberlake as they wait for Louis and they chat for a while. Harry’s definitely the youngest between them and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not. He feels too young, standing in a circle (literal circle) with all these people who’ve accomplished so much over the years and he’s still in making of sorts. Four years is not a lot in a music business, even though he’s made a remarkable success over the years. It’s great and Harry’s proud of himself but he’s still young, _too_ young to judge The X Factor if you ask him. Also, unable to be anything close to mean. So how these people (Louis) expect him to be any good at it is unclear to him. Still, he had agreed so he has to do it. And having at least a little bit of Louis’ attention is enough for him to almost start jumping around like a little kid in a candy store. He settles for smiling too brightly.

Rihanna’s in the middle of bitching about Miley Cyrus when Harry feels a hand gripping his shoulder and a hot air against his ear. “Hello, fellow colleagues.” Harry can imagine a smirk on his lips and he can’t fucking breathe because _Louis Tomlinson_ is gripping his shoulder and his voice is so, so close and how the fuck is Harry supposed to function for all these months? How the fuck can he even _survive._

He turns his head around a bit and is met with blue eyes and mischievous smile and Harry’s definitely too human to go through this successfully. “Hi.” He manages to say and Louis somehow smiles wider and little wrinkles around his eyes are more pronounced. Harry’s known he was fucked long ago but he didn’t know it was like this. He wishes he could just disappear.

“Are we all ready to set this season off with a bang?” Louis asks, looking at each of them one by one till his gaze settles on Harry again and Harry would like to be able to look away but he’s too weak so he stares at Louis like some kind of a creep and doesn’t say anything. At least Rihanna and Justin chatter away with excitement. And he thought he couldn’t get any weirder.

“Um… yeah… sure… it’s cool.” He says like he’s seven again and if the ground doesn’t open up right now, he swears he’s going to open it up himself. Louis smiles wider and pats his shoulder. Then he squeezes it and doesn’t let go again. Harry’s dying. He really, really is.

“Great then! We begin in ten”, is all he says before he finally lets go of Harry , winks at him and struts back from where he’s came from. And Harry doesn’t feel infatuated _at all._ Honest. It’s _just_ Louis Tomlinson after all. Nothing to feel like jumping up and down and screaming at the top of his lungs for. He’s not that crazy. He fails at convincing himself in that. It’s quite sad. He almost pouts like a little child but he keeps his expression straight and joins Rihanna and Justin again. He’s so good at this it’s unreal.

*

When they’re walking towards their seats, fans are screaming their heads off and everyone in the audience are cheering like their life depends on it. Harry makes sure to wave at everyone and anyone and smile as bright as possible because this is huge and he wants to make a good first impression. Louis is walking ahead of him and his smirk and seducing stare is enough to set everyone on fire – including Harry. He hides it though and doesn’t look at him enough to be completely starstruck.

He isn’t sure whose idea it was but he’s seated right beside Louis, and he doesn’t know if he wants to kill or kiss that person. If he becomes a nervous, babbling mess besides Louis and embarrasses himself worse than Justin Bieber, he’s going to hide under the table. Yes, he’s going to do that. That’s so smart that he feels so proud of himself. And maybe no one will even noticed. Right. He’s being an idiot.

They take their seats and Harry can see, out of the corner of his eye, the crew arranging the cameras and doing some weird shit Harry never had a will to learn. It’s unimportant anyway.

“So, Harry, you nervous?” Louis asks, staring at him with those eyes and that smile and Harry can only stare for a few seconds before he remembers that that’s as inappropriate as it gets. So he clears his throat and does his best not to sound squeaky.

“Just a little. I mean, I’ve never done this before and it’s a bit weird, but I guess it’ll be fine. I think.” He says and, well, he’s not even sure what he’d said himself but he hopes it’s decent. Fortunately, Louis only laughs a little and shakes his head in disbelief. Harry thinks that’s okay because there’s nothing better than Louis’ laugh. There really isn’t. If you ask him, it would be the only sound he’d listen to every second of every day. He’s not over exaggerating.

“You’re a natural. And girls already love you so you’ll be a hit, no worries there. Just… don’t let everyone through, okay?” Harry groans and pouts, frowning at the table. It’s really not fair. Everyone thinks he’s going to say ‘yes’ to every single contestant that steps on the stage and that’s just not something he appreciates. Okay, he’ll maybe have a hard time with saying ‘no’ but he’s not going to be so stupid to not actually say it.

“Will you stop with it? It’s not like I’m incapable of being anything but nice, you know? I won’t let everyone through, I’m not a moron.” He murmurs, his hands crossed in front of him and he really doesn’t want to look at Louis. Suddenly though, the man in question has his hands in his curls and is turning his head towards him. He looks amused – too amused – and Harry doesn’t like that. But Louis’ hands in his hair feel nice. He almost purrs.

“Adorable. You are adorable, Harry Styles, and you couldn’t hurt a kitten even if you try. So of course I doubt you, but I’d like to see you prove me wrong.” His lips curl into a mischievous smile and he’s looking at him like he’s going to eat him and Harry wouldn’t mind that much. But then Louis lets go off his hair, turns around in his chair and then the cameras are rolling.

 

The first contestant is some girl. She’s seventeen and she _really_ wants to be a singer. She’s short, with brown hair and a big, happy smile. She doesn’t look nervous at first, but Harry thinks she’s just hiding it well enough. He gives her a smile of encouragement when the music starts and she’s about to start singing. He prays to whatever that she’s great and that he only needs to say the words of praise.

Sadly, she’s, so to say, horrible. Her voice is off the pitch and it cracks at all the wrong places and she sounds like a broken record and Harry does everything he can not to cover his ears. Louis’s laughing beside him with no shame at all and Harry wishes he could be as bold as him.

Louis manages to stop laughing for long enough to give a signal to cue the music. The girl doesn’t stop singing immediately though, clearly in the moment, and Harry wants to take the microphone out of her hands.

“Hey! Stop, stop, please!” Louis shouts and the girl finally stops singing. Harry thinks her name is Leila or something like that. He didn’t quite catch it but he hopes he doesn’t mess it up while speaking. Oh god, he’ll have to speak. “Okay, so, Harry, what do you have to say?” Louis asks and throws his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Did you like Leila’s performance?” Harry knows it’s a challenge. Louis’s doing this on purpose, just so he could embarrass him, so Harry glares at him for total of three seconds before he gets his gaze back on Leila. He hates this so much. He should really start making better choices.

“Well… uhm…” He picks up a pen and starts playing with it, shifting his eyes to the desk in front of him. “That was interesting.” He manages to say and Louis starts laughing really loudly and Harry’s cheeks start to get really red and there’s a hint of a smile on his face. He looks up again. “But not in a good way. I’m really sorry I have to say that but, uhm, I don’t think you’re what we’re looking for.”

“Or what anyone’s looking for, if we’re being honest here.” Louis adds and squeezes one of Harry’s shoulders. Harry looks at him and shakes his head.

“That’s not fair.” He says seriously but Louis laughs anyway and Harry knows he sounds like a kid sometimes, but can you blame him? He just doesn’t like meanness, that’s all.

“Get used to it, my dear Hazza.” He says and pinches his right cheek and Harry smiles like a fucking kid on Christmas and he should go under the table _right now._ If he wants to save himself that is, because people in the audience are laughing and screaming like crazy. He doesn’t do that, though.

“Okay, while those two down there discuss what’s fair and what’s not, I’m going to take over. So here’s the deal. Your voice is definitely not suitable for singing, you were off the pitch all the way through, you were off the time with music and you sounded like you wanted to kill everyone in the room. My advice to you is, do something else. I bet there are other things you would like to do and that you are good at. Find another hobby because this one’s obviously not for you.” Rihanna said, her voice strict, yet amused. She’s got a roar of applause and cheers and she smiles sweetly at the contestant who doesn’t look entirely pleased.

“Yeah, exactly what Rihanna had said. Even if you took voice lessons and whatnot, it wouldn’t help you. I’m sorry but you’re going to have to find something else to do.” Justin adds and smiles, too. Harry thinks there is too much smiling going on. Finally, Louis drops his arm from Harry’s shoulders and looks at slightly angry Leila.

“Have you ever heard a cat when it’s a mating season? Well, you sound exactly like that. You literally want to rip your ears out when you hear those cats getting it on and ripping my ears out is exactly what I wanted to do while listening to you. I’d rather listen to ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ for the rest of my life than you for another five seconds.” Harry’s clutching onto his stomach and he can’t stop laughing no matter how hard he tries. He doesn’t know what’s funnier – cats or his own song reference done by Louis Tomlinson. He wants to hug him, or kiss him, or maybe fuck him. It doesn’t matter that Louis’s being mean, Harry’s enjoying this way too much. As well as every single person in the arena, except for the girl. Harry feels kind of bad for her, but the laughter is still coming out of his mouth and he can’t exactly control it.

“Thank you.” She says bitterly and she sounds so pissed off that Harry wants to go up there and hug her. He doesn’t do that. It would be weird and he doesn’t need to be any weirder than he already is.

“Thank you for coming.” He says simply and they don’t even have to say ‘no’s to make it clear because she’s walking out of stage without even a ‘goodbye’. She’s rude and Harry’s frowning again. The audience is still cheering and Louis is sitting, thinking he’s the man and Harry really thinks he isn’t. Really. “Maybe just be a bit more considerate next time?” He asks, thinking that maybe he’s even annoying himself but he doesn’t like seeing people mad or sad or both so it’s the only thing he can do.

“Nah, you love it, Styles. Just admit it.” Louis’s smirking and looking at him like he knows everything and Harry hopes that’s not true. Because it wouldn’t be a good thing if he knew about his crush on him. It’s just a big, fat no.

“Yeah, okay.” He manages to say and he hates himself because he sounds like a lost puppy and seriously, he needs to chill. He doesn’t know how though. It’s almost impossible when Louis is sitting so close to him and is always finding ways to touch him. Harry isn’t sure whether he likes it or not.

 

There are ten more horrible auditions and Harry’s as red as tomato. Louis always has something smart to say and he always makes sure to embarrass Harry as much as he can. He enjoys it so much that he doesn’t even try hide it. Then they just end up bickering with Rihanna or Justin cutting in. It’s seriously starting to get ridiculous and Harry’s not even sure how or why. It’s not like they knew each other well or as if they communicated before this. And Harry’s not sure why they’re like that but he likes it. Mostly. He only wishes Louis would embarrass him less. It would definitely make his life a little bit easier.

Finally, after what seems like eternity, there’s a guy that actually knows what singing is. Louis shouts like an idiot, Justin’s smiling like a fool, Rihanna’s tapping her fingers with the rhythm of a song and Harry’s jumping up and down in his chair. Right then and there, he’s sure they’re the most ridiculous judges’ panel to ever exist. He doesn’t give a fuck.

They’re full of praises and they almost kiss the ground the guy walks on because his voice is mellow and nice and he made a right song choice but most of all, _he can sing._ And everyone’s happy when Harry can say more than two sentences without getting all red and stuff. Louis actually claps him.

“Brava, Harry! Brilliant speech! You’re the best of the best! Fabulous! Brava!” And he’s choking with laughter again and Louis looks so pleased that Harry wants to punch him in the face. But mostly, he still wants to make out with him. He almost gets lost in the thought. Fortunately, he stops himself in time before he starts drooling like a fucking idiot. And he definitely didn’t reach that level, no matter what people say.

The amazing guy, named Kendall, gets all four yeses and everyone is in much better mood than before. After him, they mostly get decent singers – or at least ones that can actually carry a tune and _not_ sound like cats in a mating season. That’s what Louis has said at least. Some get through, some don’t and Harry’s feeling much better when they go on a break. Louis’s following him side by side, his hip bumping into Harry’s occasionally. He keeps saying things that make Harry laugh to no end and he’s not sure why Louis keeps doing that because it’s not fair. He wants to breathe, too, not just laugh like it’s his own personal air. Louis keeps thinking it is, though, and Harry keeps clutching onto him like a baby once the tears are falling down his face and his stomach hurts so much he can barely laugh anymore.

“Okay, okay, stop please. I’ll give you my firstborn if you do.” He half-screams into Louis’ ear and he doesn’t know if Louis minds the fact that he’s basically squishing him, but he doesn’t pull away so Harry guesses it’s fine.

“You won’t if your firstborn is mine, too.” Louis chippers smoothly and Harry lifts his head, all wide eyes and blank expression. Louis only winks at him and then finally gets out of Harry’s grip to get water. Harry’s not breathing fine for the next half an hour.

 

They get back to auditions in London with a bang. A girl named Alissa kills it with her version of Diamonds and Rihanna’s so amazed she gives her a standing ovation. They all have nothing but the words of praise and loud applause. She gets all four yeses and Harry wishes it all goes as smoothly as this. Unfortunately, later, most of them are terrible and Harry bangs his head against the desk more times than not, all whilst Louis pats his back supportably. He’s still saying words like “It was just not okay enough” and “I wish you the best of luck in your life” till Louis always has something smartass to say and ruin everything. Harry really can’t be mean and he doesn’t want to be, but Louis’ sassy enough for both of them.

At the end of the day, they’re tired and worn out and they all just want to go home. Louis bids his farewells with a hug and a kiss on a cheek and Harry’s done too much blushing for one day but he cannot control it no matter how hard he tries.

Harry barely sleeps that night and just thinking of how much auditions he has yet to do makes him sick and excited at the same time. He didn’t even know that was possible before.

Other three days in London pass almost the same as the first one. Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s thigh most of the time and Harry starts to miss it when it’s gone more that’s probably healthy.

“So what’s your name, love?” Louis asks the next contestant, his hand massaging Harry’s thigh and it’s becoming harder and harder to ignore it because Louis’s just a big tease that’s doing this on purpose and Harry almost whimpers a few times. He holds it back though… barely.

“My name’s Riley and I’m nineteen years old.” She says with a sweet smile and the bright shiny eyes. Harry doesn’t know what to make out of her because he’s been wrong about many other contestants before.

“And what are you going to sing for us today?” She looks straight at Harry when Louis asks the question and her cheeks turn into crimson red. Harry prays that it’s not what he thinks it is because he’ll go under the table now. He swears.

“Uhm, I’m going to sing You & I by Harry Styles.” She says in a shy voice and Harry doesn’t know who’s blushing more – him or her. He really hoped this wouldn’t ever happen but he guesses he’s just not that lucky. He sees Louis’ half laughing expression, so he hits him in a leg because he shouldn’t be laughing at this. It’s as far from funny as it gets.

“Okay, you can begin then.” He says and squeezes Harry’s thigh in the process. He looks unfazed by Harry’s hit and Harry hates him even more than before. Not that that’s exactly the truth but whatever.

The music starts and she starts to sing and Harry wishes he is as lucky as Rihanna. He’s not though and he feels Louis shaking with laughter beside him and he only gets a little bit redder. As the song goes on, somehow she gets worse and the crowd’s booing but Louis’s not doing anything to stop it. That bastard. So, without actually knowing what he’s doing, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders and buries his head into his shoulder because he can’t contain his laughter anymore and he’s embarrassed and he doesn’t know what else to do.

“Oh my god, please stop it.” He whispers, his lips brushing against the shell of Louis’ ear and he’s still laughing. So he’s not sure if he only imagines Louis shivering, or if it’s really happening.

“Nah, let her sing till the end.” The bastard says smugly and Harry really doesn’t like him anymore. He’s just mean and Harry kicks him in the leg one more time for good measures. Luckily, it’s over soon after that and Harry makes an effort to pile himself off Louis’ side. Her voice is still ringing in his ears and he hopes it’s not going to haunt him forever. “My dear, Hazza, as this is your song, you have an honour to go first.” Somebody should probably ban Louis for speaking ever again because he makes embarrassing Harry like it’s his job and it’s messing with Harry’s head a whole lot. He’s going to get his revenge someday, he swears.

“Well, uhm, it wasn’t my favourite version of the song, to be honest, but hey! Thanks for the effort. I really appreciate it.” He gives a shot at smiling but it just comes off as a grimace. He hates his face sometimes. Louis’s cackling beside him, of course, and he looks like he might fall off the chair from his laughter. And Harry really doesn’t know what’s so funny. Somebody should fire him as a judge, they really should. He’s doing a poor job at being one – at least a good one. And he’s laughing too much. It’s ridiculous and this show probably doesn’t need that much ridiculousness added in the mix. It already doesn’t make sense with Harry being one of the judges so. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with show’s producers. Then again, Louis’s their boss so it’s not that surprising.

Rihanna and Justin take their turns then, being reasonably critical and on point, without sounding like they can’t say one mean word or being overly mean. Maybe Harry and Louis should just leave the job to them and they can fuck in the bathroom. Or something. Harry definitely wouldn’t mind that one bit. In fact, he’d go down with that idea as soon as it would’ve been offered. Which, of course, won’t happen but the boy can dream, right?

“Okay, clearly, someone has to be a realist here and as these three are doing quite a bad job at it, I guess it has to be me. Look, you’re terrible. You’re absolutely horrendous and I don’t know what people are telling you because, if they’re telling you you’re this amazing new star, you should probably find new friends. I think I’d rather watch Taylor Swift crying in front of me over _some_ guy, than you sing again. Sorry, Harry.” Harry’s groaning again and he’s shaking his head with his face burning like it’s on fire and he wishes he could strangle Louis Tomlinson right then and there.

“Seriously? Did you have to mention that?” He asks and his voice is whiney and he probably sounds like a kid but he doesn’t care because he really doesn’t like when people mention Taylor Swift and him in the same sentence. Though then they do it just to annoy him and people just aren’t fair – especially Louis Tomlinson.

“Yes, yes, I did. Because that’s just something beyond epic, Harold. You don’t just not mention it. It’s an unwritten law.” He’s smirking and he looks so goddamn pleased with himself and Harry wishes he could wipe that expression right off his face. He can only stare though.

“It’s not. You just like to tease me and you’re mean and it’s really not fair.” He’s pouting once more and is looking at Louis with that sad look on his face which, yeah, is probably a bit over the top but whatever. He can over exaggerate sometimes, too.

Louis’ smirk turns into this huge grin and then, somehow, Harry’s not sure how, Louis is caressing his cheek with his hand and Harry might as well be in heaven. “Aw, don’t get mad at me, Hazza. It’s all for a good cause. Besides, you’re just too cute and adorable when you blush.” Harry’s sure he looks like a fucking goof, smiling so big his face aches and looking at Louis like he’s made of gold. He just can’t control his face expression. It’s impossible when his heart is practically beating the chant of ‘Louis, Louis, Louis’. He should probably get that checked or something. They stare at each other for a few seconds too long and when Louis finally looks away to face the contestant standing on a stage, Harry’s so dazzled he almost sees stars. No, he actually does.

“Uhm yeah, we should vote. Harry?” Louis’ voice flatters when he says Harry’s name and Harry would like to think that that means something but he won’t get his hopes up. His skin is still burning in a place where Louis’ hand has been.

“Uh, sorry, but it’s a no.” He manages to get out without sounding too squeaky which is an accomplishment of its own. All the other three judges answer the same as Harry and the contestant is walking off the stage looking as if she might cry. Harry wishes he could hug all of them but he’s quite sure that’s against the rules so he stays put. Okay, it’s not really but it’d be weird. And there are too many contestants to hug then. _And_ he’d be laughed at to no end. So he tries to look as less apologetic as possible but that’s nearly impossible when you’re Harry Styles so. He still thinks he does quite a good job at it.

 

There is someone singing ‘Mirrors’ later on and it turns out not to be that bad. Harry thinks he’s probably the only cursed one. As the day goes on, they get some yet unrecognized talent and there’s this one girl that deserved a standing ovation from every single one of them. They’re impressed again and Harry loves when something like this happens. He can deal with this. He can praise the person and be happy and say ‘yes’ as loud as he can. He can barely handle Louis though because he gets more and more handsy and by the end of the day, he’s clinging onto him like this is last day they’ll see each other – which is ridiculous but Harry doesn’t complain. Having Louis pressed against him is all he’s ever wanted.

“It’s been so great with you, Haz, I can’t wait for Manchester.” Louis murmurs against his chest and Harry smiles. They’re still standing behind the judges’ desk but the arena’s mostly empty, safe from cleaners and such. It feels intimate and Harry wishes he could have this moment forever.

“Yeah, it really has been. You’re great, Lou.” Louis lifts his head and looks him in the eyes. The man in his arms is twelve years older than him and Harry’s still the taller one. Why he finds it so damn adorable is beyond him.

“Thanks.” He says, his voice just a whisper. Harry loses himself in pools of blue, blue, blue and he needs to stop it but he can’t. So he doesn’t notice that Louis’ face has gotten closer until their noses are brushing against one another, but when he does, his eyes widen and he blinks slowly just to check if he’s dreaming. He’s not. Louis’ lips press against the corner of his own and Harry can feel Louis’ stubble on his cheek and his eyes flutter a little. He barely manages to supress a moan coming out of his mouth and this shouldn’t even be something to moan over, but Harry can’t help himself when every inch of Louis is pressed against him. And, if only he moves his lips a little, they would be kissing and fucking hell, Harry’s a sexually frustrated guy who can barely take anything of this. It’s becoming a job and he doesn’t like it. He wants Louis in his bed, _right fucking now,_ but he’s too much of a coward to do something about it.

Louis pulls away and unwraps his arms from Harry. Harry misses his warmth immediately but he doesn’t say it. He can’t make himself admit everything he’s feeling and he knows it’s stupid and childish but he cannot change it.

“I’ll see you in Manchester.” Louis says, gives him this little smile that makes him look even younger and then he’s walking down the stairs.

Who’s Harry kidding? Even if they start a relationship of some sort, it wouldn’t go down well with the public. What with them being, well, both guys, there’s that fucking age difference that’s too big to go unnoticed. It would be a scandal – the most famous music producer and one of the most famous heartthrobs. Comments would be unavoidable and everyone knows Harry doesn’t deal well with hate. Or think he doesn’t. Still, he’s allowed to dream. And if he dreams about rainbows and happy endings, then who the fuck cares?

*

Harry didn’t actually think that Louis could possibly get more handsy than in London but he was so, so wrong. The moment they arrive in Manchester, he’s sprawled all over Harry’s lap and he basically stays there all the day throughout the auditions. Harry keeps his hands around Louis’ waist mostly and they probably look like a proper couple and Harry can see questioning looks on everyone’s faces. Louis, though, makes him forget about everything when he’s squirming in his lap and is all jumpy and happy. Sometimes he’d whisper things to Harry that are definitely inappropriate for the television and Harry would end up in a coughing fit and bright red colour on his cheeks. Louis stays the satisfied bastard he is.

“My ninety-year-old _grandma_ can sing better than you. Seriously, who even let you walk into this room? Didn’t your family try to stop it? Or friends? Why did they decide that it’s a good idea for you to come here?” Louis says to the male contestant standing on a stage, his voice whiney and pouty and Harry finds in endearing. He’s also laughing into Louis’ back because he’s funny whilst being mean and Harry can’t help it.

“I, uhm, well, they always said I sing very well…” The contestant, James, Harry’s sure, says, sounding more confused than anything else. Gee, the guy seriously thinks he’s good. Harry feels sorry for him.

“Well, they were lying. Because only someone tone-deaf would tell you that. You fail at everything there is to fail at, honestly.” Louis sighs, sounding annoyed so Harry tightens his arms around him, trying to smother him a little. He gets that beautiful, blinding smile as an award. “And you, Hazza, what did you think?” It was just one of the rare times he didn’t ask him to go first. It was refreshing.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry, mate, but you can’t really sing. I mean, you can like, sing, obviously but you’re not really good at it. I’m sorry, I know it probably means a lot to you and stuff, but you should stick to something else. I think.” Louis’s looking at him with a little amused, but fond smile on his lips. Without a warning, his leans down and plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“You’re cute, babe.” And yep, when this airs, there’ll be more speculations than that time Harry was dating Taylor Swift. Well, there already is now but then it’ll go public and everything will blow up.

Rihanna continues with her critics as the last one left and then they all say their no’s and James is off the stage. “I’m cute, huh?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear and he can feel shivers running up and down Louis’ spine. He smiles a little.

“Yeah, a lot.” Louis answers in a hushed voice and it feels a bit private and like the most honest thing Louis has said to him in these five days. Harry feels like he’s on the cloud nine.

 

Some girl takes away every breath with her version of “I Will Always Love You” and they are all just full of praise and everyone are on their feet and it’s nice. She is the last one left and Harry feels like he’s watching the show, when they always save the best for the last. He didn’t think that actually happens sometimes in real time, too.

They are all in high spirits and Harry likes Manchester better than London, mostly because of Louis in his lap, but _details_. They all leave to their respective dressing rooms once it’s all over but before Harry can close the door of his own, there’s a hand holding it back. He turns around and Louis is standing in front of him with the glint in his eyes and a happy grin on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks him, his eyebrows furrowed and accompanied with a frown on his face. Louis shrugs and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

“Just thought I’d step by.” His grin turns into a sly smile and Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“But we’ve just seen each other like five minutes ago.” Louis laughs then and shakes his head in disbelief. He steps closer and closer, ’til his invading Harry’s personal space.

“You can be so fucking oblivious sometimes.” He says whilst putting his hands around Harry’s neck and pulling him down till their foreheads are touching. “I really, really like you, Harry Styles.” And he kisses him. It’s not gentle, it’s not sweet, but it’s _Louis_. Harry doesn’t know how to respond at first. He’s just standing there, completely and utterly shocked. Then finally, he gets some sense back in his brain and he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him closer until there’s no space left between them. He’s not sure for how long they steal breathy kisses from each other. He’s forgotten about the time and all he cares about is _LouisLouisLouis_ and the fact that Louis is kissing him. He starts smiling into the kiss and soon, Louis is smiling, too and it’s impossible to kiss anymore.

“Yeah, I really, really like you, too, Louis Tomlinson.” He says, smiling down at the man in his arms and he couldn’t be luckier even if wanted to.

“Good.” He kisses him again.

The rest of the auditions is spent in the lack of self-control, stolen kisses and skin on skin and Harry wouldn’t trade it for a thing.


End file.
